That Is Not What The Massage Table Is For
by SocialDegenerate
Summary: Teppei is busy practicing late at night in the Seirin High gym. Riko finds him and decides he could do with a post-training massage. Junpei just wanted to get the books he'd forgotten. That was all. (PWP threesome fic)


"Ninety."

Grabbing another basketball from the ball cage next to him, Teppei stepped up to the free throw line, smoothly sinking his ninety-first basket. Seirin High was almost completely quiet and dark, with only him supposed to be around at such a late hour.

He tried to practice his free throws a couple of times a week, and he was looking forward to finishing up for the night so he could rest his knee. Grabbing another ball, he shot his next three baskets, scoring each in quick succession.

As he lined up for shot number ninety-five, he was startled by the sound of the heavy gym door squeaking open, his shot going wildly off course as he jolted.

"You'll be doing extra training to make up for that terrible shot," a female voice laughed as footsteps approached from the darkness near the entrance.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Teppei watched Riko approach from his right, smiling as he grabbed another ball and shot it blindly, not looking away from his coach. He heard the ball fall neatly through the net, and his grin widened.

"That makes ninety-five," he laughed, seeing Riko roll her eyes before she walked over to the collection of wayward basketballs that were scattered across the baseline. She dumped an armful back into the ball cage, taking a step back and gesturing for him to continue.

Not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his coach, Teppei looked back at the basket, making sure his form was perfect as he sunk the next four baskets with nothing but net. He was feeling confident as he let off the final shot, only for it to hit the back of the ring and ricochet back towards him.

Jumping to snatch it out of the air, Teppei dribbled towards the basket, smoothly transitioning into a lay-up and perfectly cornering the ball into the ring.

"One hundred," he sighed in relief, grabbing the ball as it went to bounce past him and tossing it into the ball cage with the others.

"Not sure if that counts, but I'll allow it." Riko quickly gathered up the remaining balls, looking around with her hands on her hips. Teppei jogged over to her, wiping the sweat off his forehead and smiling widely.

"Any particular reason you're here this late at night?"

Riko shrugged, resting a hand on the wheeled cage next to her. "Just wanted to go over a few things with you, it's not important right now. How's your knee feeling?"

Bending the joint a few times with a slight wince, Teppei bent down to readjust his bandaging. "Little bit stiff, nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, _my ass_," Riko snapped, pointing towards the gym's medical room. "Get in there, I'll give you a massage. I'm not letting you damage yourself before the end of the season."

Putting his hands up in surrender, Teppei made his way to the room at the far corner of the court, pushing the door open and flipping on the lights. The room was fairly bare, except for the sturdy massage table sitting in the centre, a small sink, and a few medical supplies sitting in a tall cupboard.

"You know the drill," Riko said, grabbing a tube of soothing gel. With an exaggerated sigh, Teppei kicked his shoes off and undid his basketball shorts, stepping out of them and settling onto the massage table. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but he'd spent enough time on it that he wasn't particularly bothered. He wasn't even startled when Riko settled a small towel over his lower back, even when her fingers lightly brushed his ass. He had no intentions of calling her on it, because he was sure it was an accident.

_He_ might have liked it a little too much when she had her hands on him, but he was entirely certain that she would never read anything into a simple knee injury massage. For a girl who spent a lot of her time around shirtless boys, she definitely never seemed to react to any of it.

Deftly undoing the bandages around Teppei's knee, Riko started spreading the gel around where she knew the injury bothered him the most. The slight burning sensation was oddly pleasant on his sweaty skin, and Teppei groaned slightly as Riko's thin fingers dug into the worst of his joint stiffness.

When she finally decided she was happy with her handiwork, Riko turned to the sink, making sure to thoroughly clean her hands of the tingling liquid. Noticing that Teppei was beginning to sit up on the massage table, she placed a firm hand between his shoulder blades, keeping him in place.

"Not done yet. Your hamstrings are looking tight."

From the drowsy pleasure he'd been lulled into, Teppei's eyes shot wide open, but he knew there was no use trying to stop Riko from doing what she wanted. Closing his eyes again, he focused on keeping his breathing steady, praying to _whoever_ that he could keep his body under control.

It didn't work.

Although Riko's hands were mostly towards the bottom of his thighs, they would occasionally trail further up towards his groin, and Teppei hated himself for the blood that was rushing towards his dick.

He knew that Junpei had a thing for their coach, even if he'd never admit it, and he wasn't the kind of person who could actively go out of his way to hurt his friend. Riko wasn't some prize to win, and he wouldn't be heartbroken if she didn't actually like either of them, but he wanted his friends to be as happy as possible, even if that meant with each other.

Even through the slight self-loathing, he found himself thoroughly enjoying Riko's hands on his thigh, groaning whenever she hit a particularly tight spot. Eventually, though, she lightened her touches, pulling away gradually before slapping him on the back.

"Alright, now you're done. Sit up and see how you feel."

"Uh..." Teppei didn't particularly want to do anything that involved his surely obvious erection being anywhere other than completely out of sight. Riko, not understanding the predicament, slapped him on the back again, harder this time.

"Hurry it up, we're not getting any younger."

Not wanting to face his coach's wrath, Teppei figured out his best course of action: if he could move the towel on his ass _just right_, he could probably hide himself until he could get to his shorts. Considering the fact that Riko was impatiently tapping her foot, it was going to have to do.

"...What are you even doing?"

Okay, so maybe he hadn't done that as gracefully as he could have. Still, it seemed to be working...

"Teenage boys, I _swear to god_," Riko muttered, and somehow Teppei still had enough blood left in his upper half to feel a burn in his cheeks as he sat up on the massage table, hand awkwardly clutching the towel over his underwear-clad crotch.

"Don't worry, Kiyoshi, I know it's just a natural thing that happens sometimes."

His uncertainty about going along with what he knew to be a lie was clearly showing on his face, and Riko's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Unless...it isn't?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Riko that Junpei was the one who liked her, that she should ask him out on a date because he'd never grow a spine and do it himself; but he couldn't lie to her, not when there seemed to be the slightest hint of hope in her tone.

Silently nodding, he looked away from her, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Riko's legs brushed against his own as she stepped up to him, a thin finger trailing under his chin and encouraging him to look back up.

Despite everything, he was still surprised when her lips met his, slightly chapped but warm and soft and oh-so-inviting.

As much as he would have hated to admit it, in that moment he forgot everything except _them_. Teppei couldn't force himself to pull away for Junpei's sake; instead, his large hands folded around Riko's narrow waist, holding her close to him as he deepened their kiss.

Her cool hands made him shiver as they snuck under his shirt, pulling it up until he was forced to break the kiss, letting her pull the material over his head and toss it to the side. Her fingers danced across his exposed abs, and it felt like every spare drop of blood in his body was suddenly in his dick.

Taking in the sight of Riko's flushed cheeks, Teppei smiled gently, pulling her close again and closing his lips over hers.

* * *

Junpei sighed as he made his way towards the Seirin High stadium, cursing himself for being such an idiot as to forget his textbooks in his sports locker. He knew it was a long shot to hope it was still open, but he was aware that Teppei had permission to practice late at night, and if he was in luck then the other boy would still be there.

Approaching the gym, Junpei noticed a slight glow coming from the door, and he praised whoever happened to be listening to him. Opening the door and looking around, Junpei frowned when he couldn't see Teppei anywhere.

"If that idiot left without locking up..." he muttered to himself, glancing around the empty stadium before finally noticing a small patch of light in a mostly-dark corner.

Suddenly curious, he made his way over, only pausing when he got close enough to hear..._noises_.

Weird noises, ones he couldn't exactly place.

Quietly moving right up to the door, he slowly pushed it open, only to freeze in place when he figured out exactly what sounds he'd been hearing.

There, in the middle of the medical room, were his two closest friends, completely wrapped up in each other. His wide eyes took in Riko's back, the coach clad only in a bra and jeans; Teppei, on the other hand, was sitting on the long edge of the massage table in only his underwear, Riko's hands in his hair as his fingers skated across the clasp of her bra.

"What the _fuck_?"

It was out before he could stop it, and suddenly the other two were staring at him, their faces flushed and hands awkwardly fumbling around for somewhere innocent to sit.

"Hyuuga..." Teppei awkwardly started, clearing his throat as his gaze darted all around the room.

"Uh...I should probably...just go...sorry..." Stumbling backwards, feeling the hot burn of jealousy in his chest, Junpei finally tore his eyes away from his friends- who were apparently _together _now- and backed away from the medical room.

He should have known. Of _course_ the two people he..._admired_ would end up together. Of _course_ he'd end up alone in the end.

Fuck.

"Junpei, wait!" It was Riko's use of his first name that made him pause, wondering if he could really stand listening to half-baked explanations about how happy they were together. Still, in the end, he couldn't just walk away. They were still his closest friends, regardless of whatever else happened to be going on.

Watching with a heavy chest, Junpei saw Riko lean in to whisper something into Teppei's ear, and the taller boy's eyes widened in shock at whatever she had said.

"Are you sure?" Teppei murmured, Junpei barely managing to catch the words as he watched Teppei's eyes move from him to Riko and back again.

"One hundred percent sure," she replied in a louder voice, smiling first at Teppei and then at Junpei.

"Hyuuga..." Teppei started, somewhat nervously, "...Junpei...Would you maybe...I mean, it's okay if you don't, I get it...but, uh..."

Junpei frowned in confusion at how out-of-character it seemed for his friend to be so nervous, and he couldn't even begin to guess at what he was trying to say.

"For crying out _loud_," Riko sighed, lightly slapping Teppei across the shoulder. "What this idiot's trying to say is, do you want to fuck me too?"

Although her voice was blunt, she was blushing bright red, and Junpei could only stare at the pair in front of him in shock. "You mean..."

"I like you a lot, Junpei, but the same goes for Teppei. Maybe I'm just not thinking straight right now, but..."

Meeting Teppei's eyes with his own, Junpei tried to convey a question to him: was _he_ okay with this? Was this going to change things between them in some horrible way? With a reassuring smile, Teppei seemed to answer him, lifting one of his large hands and beckoning Junpei towards them.

Briefly fighting with his indecision, Junpei eventually threw his hands up in frustration, stalking towards the massage table with singular determination.

Everything, every_one_ he'd ever wanted was right in front of him, and he was fairly certain that their friendship could weather more than this. He'd be a fool to turn down his friends...and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life regretting letting this opportunity pass him by.

The relief coming from the other two was palpable, even when Riko lifted up onto her toes, wrapping a hand around the back of Junpei's neck and dragging him down into a hot, wet kiss. He felt Teppei's arms wrap around the pair of them, hands coming to rest on the small of Junpei's back; opening his eyes, Junpei glanced over Riko's shoulders to where Teppei was still sitting on the massage table, seeing the heat and lust in his eyes.

Pulling away from Riko, Junpei leant towards Teppei, infinitely glad when the other boy leant forwards to meet him, a closed-mouth kiss quickly developing into something more.

"_Shit_, yes," they both heard Riko whisper, Junpei feeling Teppei smile into their kiss even as his tongue flicked into the smaller male's mouth. "You're still too dressed, though."

Leaning back once again, Junpei let Riko pull off his t-shirt, raising his eyebrows significantly at Teppei. Somehow, his friend realised what he was getting at, easily unhooking the clasp of Riko's simple sports bra so that Junpei could return the favour and pull the straps down her arms, letting it fall to the floor.

Feeling self-conscious, Riko started lifting her arms to cover herself, but the boys on either side of her ran their hands softly down her arms, encouraging her to keep herself bared to them. Kissing down her neck, Junpei ran his hands down her sides, fingers meeting Teppei's where they had rested on her hips, just above her jeans. Lowering his head, Junpei kissed his way down past her collarbone, feeling the soft skin of her breasts against his lips.

She jumped when his lips closed gently around her nipple, but relaxed into the sensation with the help of Teppei rubbing comforting circles against her hip bones. She was a little nervous when his hands moved to the button of her pants, but was more than happy to agree when he whispered a low "Is this okay?" into her ear.

Suddenly only wearing her knickers, she was intensely aware of how wet she was getting; it would have been embarrassing, but she could feel Teppei's hardness from where she was bracketed between his spread legs, and she knew that Junpei was more than likely equally affected.

"_Oh my god_," she gasped when Teppei's hand suddenly skated down her ass and slid between her legs, one finger tracing the length of her slit through her underwear. Legs feeling weak, she threw a hand out behind her, gripping onto the edge of the massage table. Her knuckles went white from pressure as Teppei lightly ghosted over her clit, heat building in her pelvis from the teasing pleasure.

"Hang on," Junpei breathed when he finally straightened up, tongue flicking at her nipple one more time. "How sturdy do you think that thing is?"

He gestured to the massage table, and Teppei shrugged as well as he could with one hand still between Riko's legs. "Pretty good, I guess."

"Shift back, Teppei." Cottoning on to what Junpei was thinking, Teppei reluctantly pulled his hand back to himself, shifting until the backs of his knees were against the edge of the table. Grabbing Riko around the waist, Junpei lifted her up, Teppei helping him to settle her into his lap. Wriggling into a more comfortable position, Riko heard Teppei's breath catch, and she grinned deviously.

This time, she moved her hips with more deliberate pressure, feeling his cock jerk beneath her ass. Her win was short-lived though, because this time Teppei's arm wrapped around her, his fingers going underneath her knickers and into her wetness without impediment. The moan she let out echoed slightly in the bare room, and she barely bit back another when his finger started rubbing gentle circles around her clit.

Kicking out her legs, she captured Junpei around his waist, pulling him in so that she could fumble at his pants with shaking fingers. He eventually had to help her out, undressing himself entirely so that his cock, hard and glistening wet at the tip, was bared to the cool air.

Taking Teppei's gentleness as a cue, she wrapped her hand around Junpei, loosely starting to jack him. When Teppei started rubbing more firmly on her clit, she did the same for Junpei, only stopping when the guy lightly grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from him.

"Just give me a sec," he muttered, ignoring Teppei's mocking snicker. Instead, he pulled on the edges of Riko's knickers, pulling them down and off her toned legs. Wrapping his hands around and under her knees, he spread her legs as far as he could without making her uncomfortable, seeing the slick wetness between her thighs and Teppei's hand between her folds.

It was undeniably one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

"Teppei, can you hold her?"

It was a little awkward with the pair of them perched on the massage table, but Teppei managed to grab hold of Riko's thighs, holding her open so that Junpei could lean down, quickly removing his glasses and setting them to one side of the table before letting the flat of his tongue run the length of her pussy.

If Teppei hadn't been holding her legs apart, Riko knew she would have snapped them shut from the tight burst of sudden pleasure; instead, she gasped as Teppei held her steady, moving her hips against Junpei's face and, by extension, Teppei's groin.

She could already feel the pressure of her orgasm building as Junpei pointed his tongue, tracing over and around her clit, and it only got worse when he slowly, gently, pushed a finger inside her. It wasn't big enough to hurt, but she could feel a stretch, and the combined sensations of his tongue and his thrusting finger sent her over the edge with a stuttered moan, her eyes squeezing closed.

"_Too much_," she choked out when it seemed like he was going to keep going, and she slowly opened her eyes as he pulled away, looking down to see him quickly stroking himself with the hand he'd just had between her legs. Junpei lurched forward with a groan as his pace lost any sense of rhythm, and Riko could only watch as he came, spilling across the floor of the medical room.

Junpei's head was resting on her bare thigh as he caught his breath, but he lifted away as Teppei released her legs, guiding them back into a normal position. Riko could still see a slight wetness around his mouth, and a bolt of heat ran through her lower stomach as she realised that it was from _her_; she thrust her hips unconsciously, acutely feeling Teppei's cock under her ass.

Slipping down to the floor on uncertain legs, she turned around to face Teppei, seeing the incredibly obvious bulge in his underwear. She didn't bother wasting any time as she divested him of that last piece of clothing, only momentarily hesitating before leaning forward just as Junpei had done for her, one hand wrapping around the base of Teppei's cock as she licked tentatively at the head.

She wasn't sure if she was surprised when she was nudged to the side, Junpei awkwardly lifting her hand away so that he could manoeuvre himself into a position to lick at the base of Teppei's dick.

If the hands that wove into Riko and Junpei's hair were any indication, Teppei was _incredibly _happy with the particular turn of events, and Riko took that as motivation to take Teppei properly into her mouth, being mindful of her teeth as she sucked down his cock.

She was saddened to realise that she couldn't take very much before she felt like she was going to gag, but Teppei didn't seem to care; Junpei was still working over the base of his cock, and Riko felt like that made up for whatever she couldn't do.

Bobbing her head, she flicked her tongue at the head of his cock, eliciting a sharp inhale from Teppei; she tried it again, and his hand tightened in her hair- though not to the point of pain.

"I'm gonna..." was the only warning she received before he was suddenly coming in her mouth, and she pulled away from the shock of it, a small amount dripping out of her mouth while the rest splattered against Teppei's stomach, just above where his cock had fallen back.

"Well, shit," Junpei muttered, wiping at a stray bit of saliva on his lip as Riko clumsily scrubbed her palm across her chin, swallowing against the kind of unpleasant taste of come. Teppei, for his part, was sprawled back on the massage table, his upper body lazily dangling half off it.

"...I think we should definitely get out of here," Riko finally managed to say, glancing around to figure out exactly where her clothes had ended up. The room was a mess, but it was the weekend; she could come in and clean it up later.

"My dad's away for a couple of days...do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Even at tournament games, Riko didn't think she'd ever seen Junpei and Teppei move so fast.


End file.
